wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Psychic (type)
The Psychic type (Japanese: エスパータイプ Esper type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers who specialize in Psychic-type Pokémon are Sabrina of Saffron City, Will of the Indigo Plateau Elite Four, Tate and Liza of Mossdeep City, Lucian of the Sinnoh Elite Four, Caitlin of the and the Unova Elite Four, Olympia of Anistar City, Dexio, and Faba of the Aether Foundation. Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Psychic-type moves were special, but they may now also be physical depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generation I Generation II onwards Characteristics Defense Prior to Generation VI, /Psychic types were exempt from Psychic's three weaknesses, but since Steel no longer resists Dark and Ghost, this is no longer the case. Offense A drawback of Psychic-type moves is that they do not affect Pokémon, although this immunity can be removed with . The immunity, along with resistances to Psychic, can also be circumvented with coverage moves such as attacks. When is in effect, the power of Psychic-type moves are increased by 50% if the user is on the ground. Contest properties When used in Contests, Psychic-type moves are typically moves, but can also be of the other four Contest types, excluding . Generation I balance issues In the Generation I games, Psychic-type Pokémon were at the center of a balance issue. Sugimori, Ken "Psychic Pokémon seemed to dominate in the previous Pokémon game, so we needed to come up with and types to make more balanced." Nintendo Power 134 (July 2000) p. 79 (retrieved August 16, 2010) As the results, the issue was rectified since Generation II with the addition of and types, an added weakness to moves (as opposed of previously being immune to them), as well as some moves that are strong against Psychic types. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 85 Psychic-type Pokémon or 10.5% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Psychic-type in at least one of their forms, including Alola Forms), making it the 5th most common type. Pure Psychic-type Pokémon |} Half Psychic-type Pokémon Primary Psychic-type Pokémon |} Pokéstar Studios opponents |} Secondary Psychic-type Pokémon |} Pokéstar Studios opponents |} Moves Abilities Interacting with the Psychic type A Pokémon with , , , , or will become a Psychic-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Psychic-type move, uses a Psychic-type move, is sent out against a Psychic-type opponent, is holding a Psychic Memory, or is holding a Mind Plate or Psychium Z. A with will also change from a Fire-type into a dual Fire/Psychic-type form upon losing more than 50% of its HP. Exclusive Abilities Only Psychic-type Pokémon can have these Abilities. This does not include signature Abilities. Items In the TCG Due to the decreased amount of types in the TCG, Psychic generally adopts all Pokémon under its typing. It also adopted Pokémon after the set, whereas previously they were a part of the -type. Similar to the games, Psychic-type Pokémon in the TCG are generally weak to other Psychic Pokémon, with no resistances. Psychic-type Pokémon are strong against (until Diamond & Pearl), and Pokémon, whilst , and Pokémon can resist this type. Trivia * Generation III introduced the most Psychic-type Pokémon of any generation, with 20, and Generation VI introduced the fewest Psychic-type Pokémon, with six. * Generation I introduced the most Psychic-type moves of any generation, with 15, and Generation VI introduced the fewest Psychic-type moves with only . * Psychic is the most common type for and Mythical Pokémon, with at least two Psychic-type Legendary or Mythical Pokémon introduced in each generation (except Generation VI, which has only introduced one) for a total of 19 (out of 71). * Psychic is the only type that shares its name with and . * There has been one Psychic-type type expert in every generation. * The Psychic type could be considered a special counterpart to the type: ** The Psychic type's highest average stat is , while the Fighting type's is . ** The Psychic type is the only former special type to not have any of its old moves changed into physical moves, while the Fighting type is the only former physical type to not have any of its old moves changed into special moves. ** and , moves countering physical and special attacks are, respectively, Fighting- and Psychic-type moves. ** and , moves raising physical and special stats are, respectively, Fighting- and Psychic-type moves. * A Pokémon cannot have a double resistance to Psychic without being a Psychic type itself. ** However, a Psychic-type Pokémon also cannot have a double resistance to more than one type. * , an Ability introduced in Generation V, is affected by the weaknesses of the Psychic type. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=エスパー Esper |bg=Психомощни Psikhomoshtni |zh_yue=超能力 |zh_cmn=超能力 |cs=Psychický |da=Synsk Psykisk |nl=Psychisch Paranormaal |fi=Meedio Psyykkinen Psyyke |fr_ca=Psychique |fr_eu=Psy |de=Psycho |el=Μέντιουμ Méntioum |hu=Pszichikus |he=על חושי Al Hushi |id=Telepati Psikis Mental |it=Psico |ko=에스퍼 Esper |ms=Psikik |no=Psykisk Telepatisk Synsk |pl=Psychiczny Psycho (EP022) |pt_br=Psíquico Paranormal |pt_eu=Psíquico |ro=Psihic |ru=Психо Psikho Экстрасенс Ekstrasens |es=Psíquico |sv=Psykisk Ockult Övernaturlig Magiker |th=พลังจิต Phlangchit เอสเปอร์ Esper |vi=Siêu năng |tr=Psişik }} References de:Psycho es:Tipo psíquico fr:Psy it:Psico ja:エスパー zh:超能力（属性）